YeahIt's Definitely Acting
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Darren gets sick while shooting an episode


Yeah…It's Definitely Acting

Prompt: Darren gets sick, while filming the Diva episode.

Acting like your character was sick was a unique thing. Some actors and actresses could never pass it off and be believable and others nailed it right on the head. Darren was one of the actors that could do that perfectly. Ever since college he had played the sick card. He used to walk into his classrooms wrapped in a large blanket with box of tissues and claim that he was too sick to do whatever was required of him that day. The teachers totally and completely bought the act. So, when he read the script for the "Diva" episode he knew that it would be a breeze. He was a little nervous about doing a Freddie Mercury number because…come on. It was Freddie Mercury! On Sunday night, which happened to be the night before they began filming for that particular episode, Darren didn't feel right. He had a mild headache. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but it hurt. He took some Advil and decided that it was best if he just stayed home for the night. He pulled on a pair of worn flannel pajamas and an oversized white t-shirt and positioned himself in the middle of the couch with a large fleece blanket over top of himself. He popped in his "Starship" DVD that he had just received a few days ago in the mail from Joey. He missed being a larger part of Starkid. Ever since he had gotten the part on Glee, he hadn't had as much time for them and he felt bad about it. He missed his old friends. They were the ones who knew all about his crazy afro phase and the ones who could see right through his acting when his teachers couldn't. Glee was slowing becoming a more serious show. They tackled topics like school shootings, texting and driving, underage drinking, and while he love making a difference he missed doing stupid original plays, such as "A Very Potter Musical". He just felt like he needed a break. He was overwhelmed and exhausted. Halfway through the movie, Darren had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch. He was out cold. He stayed there all night and in the morning he regretted it. He had slept in a horrible position and now his neck was paying the price. In addition to that the throbbing headache he had last night hadn't left, and apparently decided to invite some new friends to join the party. Those friends were runny nose, sore throat, and the hot and cold man himself…fever. To put it lightly Darren felt awful, but he had to go to work. He was in a lot of scenes today and progress was not going to be stopped for him. He forced himself off of the couch and went into the bathroom. He grabbed the Advil bottle and took another two pills. Then he started the shower, in the hopes that the steam would clear out his head, because as Blaine would say, he felt like a "shrink-wrapped fist of ham". After staying in the shower for a half an hour and no improvement, he got out and got dressed. He tried to eat something, but every single food he looked at turned his stomach. He ended up just grabbing a travel pack of tissues and hitting the road to Paramount Studios. The drive was a blur. He was so tired that the lines on the road zig-zagged through his vision. When he finally made it, he was so glad. His nose felt ticklish and he quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed into it. It made his head hurt. He pulled down the mirror in his car. He looked pale, and exhausted. The bags under his eyes were bigger than he had ever seen them. He used the tissue and wiped his nose the best he could and then put on his sun glasses to camouflage his sickly appearance. Hopefully, he would be able to keep his head low until the make-up artists made him look presentable as Blaine. He walked quickly through the studio lot and he thought he almost made it until he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Dare! Wait up." Darren looked back and saw Naya quickly walking behind him.

"Hey Ney." Darren responded weakly. She looked back at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Darren shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He replied.

"No you're not. I know you too well." Naya responded. "Do I need to feel your forehead?" she said with a sly smirk, but the look in her eyes said she was really concerned.

"No" Darren moaned as he finally dropped his tough guy act and let his sickly persona take over. He coughed into his elbow harshly and turned away from Naya.

"Oh Dare, you sound awful. Why are you even here today?" Naya asked.

"I have to. I'm in a ton of scenes today." Darren rasped. His throat was getting even sorer as the day wore on.

"You know how colds spread around here. Ryan's going to be pissed. You should have really stayed home." Naya said. Darren nodded, but kept walking forward. "Just go lay in your trailer and try not to infect anyone." She said. He went inside his trailer and laid down on the couch. He could feel that his fever was back. Although his skin was hot, he was freezing and shaking with the chills. He heard a knock at the door and moaned, "Come in." The door opened and Lea walked in.

"Hey." She said. "Naya said you were sick." He laughed.

"Naya has a big mouth." He replied. Lea shook her head and laughed.

"You get grumpy when you're sick." Lea responded. He gave her the hand and then went into a coughing fit.

"Ouch." Darren said as he rubbed his chest.

"Karma" Lea murmured. "We have to go to make up." She replied. He forced his body off of the couch and went to stand up. He felt really dizzy and stumbled. Lea caught him in time. "Whoa! You okay?" she said. He nodded. "You're lucky you're small. If you were anyone else I probably would have dropped you." She responded. With Lea's help he walked over to make-up. He sat down in his chair and waited for Lindsey to come over. Lindsey was his make-up artist. She was in her thirties with red hair. She had absolutely no filter and was loud and proud. Lea had left to go to her chair and Darren was resting his eyes as he slouched in his chair.

"Geez, honey. You wanted me to work today, didn't you?" Lindsey said. Darren laughed weakly.

"Work your magic, Linds." He replied.

"Honey, you are acting sick in this episode. I cannot do a thing to make you look more terrible than you actually do." Lindsey replied. "Do you want anything? You look like you're going to pass out." She asked.

"No, I'm good." Darren replied. "I just need to rest a little bit."

"Sorry, to tell you this but… they need you in costume right away. You have to try on the "Diva" number costume. Darren rolled his eyes and got up and walked over to the costume trailer. He found Blaine's section for costumes. There were literally half a dozen costumes.

"You have got to be kidding me." He mumbled. He pulled out the Diva costume. It was a pair of black leather pants, a red leather top, and a huge red furry jacket. He was going to be absolutely boiling in this outfit. He slipped on the top and the pants. They were very tight. Then he slipped on the jacket. He did look like a diva. He saw the rest of the cast members walking towards the auditorium where they would shoot the number. Everyone was already in position when he arrived.

"Oh Darren! There you are! We have to run the number." One of the directors yelled. He quickly made his way up on stage. They had recorded the vocals day before so the track started and they started the number. Darren could feel the nausea in his stomach getting worse. He tried his best to be as energetic as he could, but the pain was so much. When the track finally ended he was out of breath and clutching his stomach.

"Ryan, I don't feel very good." He said weakly and then before he could even move the vomit rose in his throat and he threw up all over the stage. Many people jumped back, but some stayed close. He felt Jenna and Heather's comforting hands rubbing his back as he threw up. Ryan walked up when Darren was just dry heaving. "I'm so sorry." He said.

"No don't worry about it. Let's get you out of the costume and home to rest." Ryan said with a sympathetic smile. He tried to get off the stage, but he felt lightheaded again. They grabbed him a chair and he sat down and put his head in his hands. His head was pounding and his stomach was in waves.

"Do you need anything? Does your stomach still hurt?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, can you hand me that trash can, just in case?" he asked. She nodded and handed it to him. Ryan came back and walked back over to him.

"We've got a golf cart to take you back to your car. I really don't want you driving though…" Ryan said.

"I'll drive him home." Jenna interjected. Darren didn't even care at this point. He just nodded his head and tried to boost himself from the chair. Jenna helped him out to the golf cart and then into his car. For most of the ride, Darren tried to just rest and not throw up again.

"Why did you even come today?" Jenna asked. "You look so sick." Darren didn't answer.

"Can you please pull over?" he asked.

"Wait, why?" Jenna responded.

"Just please! Pull over." He begged. As soon as she stopped the car, Darren opened the door and got out into the grass. He bent over and waited a moment until he threw up all over the grass. Jenna grimaced as she watched Darren get sick again. She dug around in her bag and grabbed a bottle of water that she had only taken a few sips of. She opened her door and went over to Darren.

"Here, wash your mouth out." She said. Darren took the bottle of water from her hand and took a sip. He swished it around in his mouth and then spit it into the grass.

"I'm okay. I just want to go home." He moaned.

"Okay, let's go." She replied as he leaned on her for support. When they got home, Jenna asked Darren if he needed help, but he said he didn't and she left. He wandered into his apartment and went into his bedroom. He changed into pajamas and then crawled into bed. It felt so good to finally lay down. He was still exhausted and he felt horrible, but maybe this was the break that he needed to finally feel better.


End file.
